


Sex Education with Leonardo

by FiliFuck



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anatomy, Armpit Kink, Art, Ass Play, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, Beards (Facial Hair), Bisexual Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Body Hair, Body Worship, Boners, Chest Hair, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Ejaculate, Erections, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Foreskin Play, Hot Weather, Intimacy, Large Cock, Long Hair, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Model, Modeling, Muscles, Nude Modeling, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painting, Prostate Examinations, Prostate Massage, Pubic Hair, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Sketches, Stripping, Summer, Sweat, Wine, flexing, goatee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/pseuds/FiliFuck
Summary: Leonardo wants to sketch someone for anatomy purposes. Luckily, Ezio comes, so Leonardo grabs a blank canvas and starts working. Inspired by works of bara  artist Greeneyedwolfking.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Sex Education with Leonardo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Assassin's Creed - All Stars - Ezio and Leonardo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/675616) by Greeneyedwolfking. 



Leonardo was sitting in an art gallery, which was part of assassin headquarters in Tiber Island. The gallery was full of paintings. Some of them were painted by Leonardo himself. As he inspected the paintings while stroking his blonde beard, suddenly, Ezio walked right past him.

"Ezio, my friend! Do you have a moment, please?"

"Of course, Leonardo. What do you need?"

"I would love to paint a picture of you. I'd also like to improve my anatomy."

Ezio was wearing his typical white and red assassin robes, only without armour. Ezio's hood was also down, revealing his beautiful brown long hair tied in a ponytail. Ezio was always handsome, but when he decided to grow a goatee, he became even more handsome. Leonardo couldn't take his eyes off him.

"I'm sorry Ezio, but you must take off your pretty robes. It's an anatomy sketch..."

Ezio wasn't sure.

"Is it really necessary, Leonardo?"

"It is. If it makes you feel better, I will strip my clothes myself. But I'll keep the hat and cape. I like my clothing style."

Leonardo carefully took off his white shirt. He didn't even have to remove his cape. Then he unbuckled his pants and removed them too. He didn't wear underwear. Leonardo was naked. Ezio looked at his now naked friend. He was surprised Leonardo was quite muscular. It's possible Leonardo used to be a model for some other artist when he was younger.

"Alright, now it's my turn I guess..."

Ezio was slowly peeling off layers of his robes, meanwhile, Leonardo was looking at him with his hungry look. When Ezio removed the upper part of his robes, he revealed his hairy, muscular torso and strong arms. Ezio had way more chest hair than Leonardo. Leonardo noticed Ezio was quite sweaty. No wonder. It was a hot summer day in Rome. Maybe Ezio was glad he could remove his clothes and let himself cool a little. Then Ezio unbuckled his big silver belt with assassin insignia, and let the remains of his robes fall on the ground.

"You don't have to be completely naked yet, Ezio. You can use this towel to cover your intimate parts. I'll sketch your muscles first.

Ezio covered his lower parts with a nice, decorated towel.

"If you will feel uncomfortable, I have a little bit of wine here. You can take a glass to calm your nerves."

"Thanks, Leonardo."

Ezio grabbed a small crystal glass and poured himself wine. He drank it and returned to Leonardo. Ezio noticed Leonardo's erection but decided to ignore it.

Leonardo began touching Ezio's hairy muscular legs.

"Hmm, you have very strong legs, Ezio. You are running and jumping a lot I guess."

"What did you expect? I'm an assassin."

"Indeed."

Leonardo continued upwards and touched Ezio's abs and happy trail. Then he continued with pecs. He ran his hands through Ezio's chest hair.

"Can you flex, Ezio? I'd like to see your muscles contract."

Ezio gave Leonardo a few poses. He also smiled at Leonardo, when he was touching Ezio's muscular chest and arms. When Ezio put his arms up to show off his biceps and triceps, Leonardo went so close and he was trying his best to resist sniffing Ezio's hairy armpits.

"Now stay in this pose. I'll make a few sketches."

Ezio never thought about being a model for an artist, but he was quite enjoying it. He even gave Leonardo some sexy looks.

"Are these sketches just for your work, or can I show them to some girls afterwards?"

"We will see later, Ezio..."

When Leonardo finished his sketches, he gave Ezio another glass of wine.

"Now the most interesting part. Penis of another subject. Take off the towel, Ezio."

"If this is what you want."

Ezio wasn't feeling uncomfortable anymore. To be honest, he was enjoying it. He removed the towel. Ezio's penis was big the head was covered in nice foreskin. The balls were big and heavy, sitting in a hairy scrotum. Above all that, there was a forest of thick brown pubic hair. Ezio's butt was firm and pretty hairy. Ezio was always proud of his manhood, but this is the first time he showed it to man. Luckily, Leonardo was Ezio's best friend.

"Not going to lie, Ezio. I was looking forward to this moment. Now, we will inspect male genitals during orgasm."

Leonardo grabbed Ezio's flaccid penis and played with the foreskin.

"Does it feel good, Ezio? The foreskin is pretty sensitive, so we can begin with some foreskin play."

When Leonardo had enough, he moved to Ezio's butt.

"There is a gland in your butt called the prostate. Stimulating the prostate can lead to a very pleasant feeling."

Leonardo stuck his index finger up Ezio's ass and when he found the prostate, he began playing with it too. With his other hand, he grabbed Ezio's penis and began jerking it. Ezio's moaning echoed through the art gallery. Ezio noticed his dick is getting hard.

"As you can see, Ezio, stimulating the prostate can even lead to an erection. It won't take long until you start to produce pre-ejaculate."

Ezio was moaning with pleasure when suddenly Leonardo's hand got wet from Ezio's pre-cum. Leonardo licked the pre-cum off his palm and continued jerking off Ezio. Meanwhile, Leonardo's other hand was still playing with Ezio's prostate.

Ezio's breathing and moaning were slowly getting faster. Ezio felt his butt tightening. Leonardo felt it too.

"When getting close to orgasm, your anus will start to contract. I can feel your anus around my finger."

"Oh, fuck, Leonardo! That feels so good!", shouted Ezio with his deep voice.

"The longer you try not to ejaculate, the stronger orgasm you will get!"

Ezio listened and tried to focus not to cum. He lasted a few more minutes until his penis began pulsing.

"You are so close! Your penis began contract so you can squirt the seed."

Ezio growled loudly and then he came. Leonardo covered the head of Ezio's penis so he can catch the seed. Then Leonardo removed his finger from Ezio's anus. Ezio was a hot, sweaty mess and his strong legs became numb. Ezio sat down on the ground.

"You can relax now, Ezio. Thank you for your cooperation. By the way, did you know seed contains a lot of protein and other important nutrients? The seed of healthy male is actually healthy to eat. Also, the taste depends on the eating habits of male."

"What do you mean by that, Leonardo?"

"I mean I will eat your semen. It's better than just let it dry off on a towel. I hope you eat a lot of fruit!"

Leonardo licked Ezio's cum off his hands and smiled at Ezio.

"Congratulations, Ezio! You are a healthy, strong man with a very tasty seed! And by the way, you can keep my sketches as a gift."

"Thank you, Leonardo. You know what? I really enjoyed helping you with your anatomy study and I'm quite interested to try out your seed too! Also, you can make more sketches, if you like..."

"That would be great!"

The End


End file.
